


How Lifelong Friendships Begin

by Prank (NekoPrankster218)



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen, I think it counts, Not Beta Read, Prehistoric, Stupidity, based on a comic, but poor godzilla is still a really young male figuring out the natural world, sorta?, you will facepalm at the decisions made in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank
Summary: A young Godzilla has left the nest and begins trying to make a name for himself. His first challenge? Getting one particular creature to fear him.Based on a prehistoric comic by Pet Foolery on Instagram.
Relationships: Anguirus & Godzilla
Kudos: 13





	How Lifelong Friendships Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote after seeing this one comic that made me think of Godzilla and Anguirus. I tagged King of the Monsters because I personally picture this taking place in the MonsterVerse, but I guess it could also work for other continuities?
> 
> [Here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CA5lBUSJFF8/) is the comic if you're interested in checking it out.

It was a time when the Earth was young. When _he_ was young. The one who would grow to become the main guardian of this world; the King of the Monsters.

Currently, he had reached physical maturity and had broken off from his family pack. He had claimed his own territory. And while on his own now, hopefully, he would soon create his own pack to lead.

However, mentally, he still had a lot of developing left to do. Within him was an unhealthy amount of pride; arrogance. It was what drove him to let out a triumphant roar as soon as he settled into a new home. A roar that declared his claim; warning all his future rivals and prey to beware.

He felt a great satisfaction in watching all the various creatures of varying sizes around him flee in terror. Some hid beneath the ground, in flora, under water, in whatever crevice they could slip into. Other’s simply kept running, hoping to create as much distance between themselves and him - the mighty apex predator - as they could. He drank it all in.

Only to feel his ego challenged by one exception. He peered down at the one form that had remained in place, as if he wasn’t even there. It was a four-legged creature, eating up some leaves the size of its own face. Its body was long and close to the ground, covered in armor plating much thicker than his own scales. On its back were spikes, as well as a few adorning the back of its head. It had a tail, although unlike his tail, the end was rounded. While the armored creature was lengthier than him, he still towered over it by a lot.

This fact only furthered his anger. Who did this creature think it was?! He could crush and devour it if he wanted; so it better run and beg if it valued its existence. Otherwise, he would teach it a lesson; one where its final moments would be filled with regret for questioning his might.

He got closer to the source of his rage, and issued another roar. It continued to eat, unbothered. With a growl, he closed the distance and got into its face. He roared, long and hard, directly into its face.

It looked at him with an annoyed expression. Its crunching grew louder, as if it was trying to tune him out. That was the last straw for him - he was a _threat_ , not an annoyance!

He bared his teeth - the very last warning for the creature to reconsider disrespecting him, a warning the creature ignored. He sank his teeth in, intending to shatter the armor and piercing into its flesh, only to feel a jolt of pain from his gums. 

Something shattered, alright. And he realized with embarrassment that it had been some of his prized fangs - weapons that he had originally believed to be without fault, weapons that had never failed him before. Sure, his _baby_ teeth had been fragile, but he thought things would only get easier once he had shed them all!

His troubles didn’t end there, though. To his horror, he felt his leg - the one closest to the creature’s strange tail - explode in agony along with a crunch of bones. He let go of the plated back to get a better view at his leg. The rounded end of the tail had collided with his leg, causing it to bend in an excruciating way. He let out a scream and backed off, nearly tripping over his injured leg as he did.

The creature paused its eating briefly to snort at him. He would’ve growled back, but he knew that right now the only sound he would make would be a whimper. Therefore, he kept quiet for now.

He would not bother the creature again. He had learned his lesson, and limped back to where he had made his lair. The creature had proven its worth to live. Yes, that was what it was. He had _not_ been defeated; he was simply impressed enough to spare it. And never attack it again. Or provoke it in any way. And let it eat wherever it wanted. He had no appetite for plants anyway.

Just...stay far away from it and its stupid tail ball. That was what he would do from now on.

Anguirus would later become one of Godzilla’s right-hands, a loyal ally, and closest friend. And he would very much value his friend and his club-like tail.


End file.
